Message from the future
by ayumistar
Summary: A new student arrives at Gakuen alice. And guess what she's from the future. why is she here in the present and what will she have in store for our characters. a whirlwind of adventure and romance. MixNat HoxRu
1. Chapter 1

Message from the Future

I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

"So this is it, Gakuen Alice. Not that much of a deal," I said to myself.

"Hey you're here Mina Chan" said a blond man

Is he gay or not and what with Chan at the end of my name.

"Do not call me Chan at all please," I said with a glare that can make a murder scare.

"Umm… "He said looking afraid "Let get you your uniform now. By the way my name is Narumi." Narumi brought me to the admissions office and I changed in the bathroom. I fit red plaid skirt over my short legs. The black top was next. I adjusted my black pig tails in the mirror.

"I'm done" I said monotonously as I walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Naru hurry and take me to my classroom." I said

Narumi went inside the classroom and calm the student down. I saw a black hair teacher crying at the corner of the room. I thought that he was so pathetic and why is he even here. Narumi told me to come in. I went in and saw a messy room with bunch of idiotic kids whispering around

"Class today we have a new transfer student. Her name is Setsuna Mina. Now Mina please introduce yourself"

"Hey my name is Mina" I said coldly "Alice of fire."

"Fire you're lying tell us your real alice" said one of a student with black curly hair

"It true Permy. Want to see" I said

I use my alice her Permy's hair

"Ahhh!!! SOMEBODY GET SOME WATER!!! AHHH MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR" she screamed

"Oh great we have another one." I heard one of the student say

"Well it free time" Narumi said as he left the room. Then his head came inside the door and he said "By the way Mina's partner is Ruka.

Oh will I didn't come here to be like anyways. I came here for my mother and father.

"Hey how come I can't read your mind." A guy with brown hair said

"Will maybe your alice sucks or maybe you suck" I snapped back as went to the empty seat which is next to a girl with raven hair and purple eyes making something. Although her expression was blank she was staring at me.

"HI" I heard a voice behind me say. I turn around and saw a girl who look just like me except that she had brown hair with amber eyes.

"Hi my name is Sakura Mikan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own Setsuna Mina

"Hi my Mikan, Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you Mina Chan" she said

That name Sakura Mikan she was one of the people I was looking for. The girl continue talking cheerfully

"The person you're sitting next to is my best friend. Her name is Hotaru, Imai Hotaru." She said

"Oh umm hi I'm Mina which you know already." I said almost stuttering

I have to keep it cool or else they're gonna find out my secret.

Then a boy with raven hair and red eyes got up and left the room with a blond hair boy holding a bunny following him.

"The person who left just now was Natsume. He can be a real jerk sometimes" She said with a half crooked smile.

The next day

I was walking to my classroom. I bumped into the blond boy who was following Natsume.

"Hey watch where you're going" I said glaring at him

"Sorry, oh you're the new student from yesterday. My name is Nogi Ruka you can just call me Ruka if you like."

"You're name is Ruka? Then you're my partner." I told him

"Oh ummm want me to show you around" he said

"No I already know. Can you introduced me to Natsume?" I asked

"Oh yeah sure" he said as he was disappointed some how

I follow him down a narrow path to the Sakura tree. I looked up in the tree and saw Natsume. Then suddenly Ruka's bunny ran away and Ruka chase after leaving me alone with Natsume. Then Natsume jump down and look at me.

"You look just like her" he said

"You're point is…." I said

"The point is I want to kiss you" he said as he came close to me and kiss me

For a moment I was stunned by the kiss. But then I remembered.

"Ugg disgusting" i blurted out

Then I pull away.

"You're a bit old to think that kisses is disgusting" he said

"No its not that it who I'm kissing" I reply

"Oh" he said

"No it not you. Well it is. It because you're my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Message from the future chapter 3

Ayumi: finally chapter 3. How are you guys liking the story.

Mina: yea can't wait (sarcastically)

Natsume: Who are you? You're going to tell me no matter what!!!

Mina: No way. Why should I tell you. Hello wake up.

Yat: Okay guys calm down, wait for the story to start again.

Hotaru: why do you guys keep arguing wait I'm not going to bother.

Ayumi: sheesh anyway Ruka do the honors.

Ruka: okay. Ayumi and Yat doesn't own Gakuen alice but we do own Mina so don't sue us.

Natsume POV

"What did you say" I asked completely stunned

"Um uh nothing I said nothing" she said nervously

"No you did say something about me being your dad." I said getting back from the shock

"Hey what you guys are talking about" Ruka said popping his head from behind a tree.

"Um nothing. Uh I got to go see ya" she said running away

"Hey wait" I said chasing her.

Damn! She was quite fast for a girl. I can't catch up like this. I jump from tree to tree and landed right in front of her. She back away and tried to use her Alice on me. I use it back and I was stronger (you know what they say fight fire with fire now let get back to the story) I was about to throw another flame ball at her but then I heard a annoying voice.

"Hey guys what you're doing" Mikan asked wondering

I turn my head to her and said "Nothing go away polka dot"

"Natsume you pervert!" she yelled

Ignoring her I turn my head back to Setsuna. She was not there

"Damn she got away" I mutter

"Who got away" Mikan asked

"No one" I said walking away.

Mina POV

"What did you say" he asked

Oh my god what should I say.

"Umm uh nothing I didn't say anything" I said nervously

"No you said something about me being your dad." He said getting his cool back

Then Ruka popping his head from behind the tree surprising me and I hope that he do something so that I could out of this situation.

"Hey what are you guys talking about" he asked

"Um nothing. Uh I got to go see yah" I said then ran away

I was running and running trying to get away from Natsume who obviously of was chasing me. Then suddenly Natsume jump in front of me out scaring me out of my wits. I threw a fire ball at him and he threw a fire ball at my fire ball which made an explosion. He looks like he was going to throw another fire ball at me. Then Mikan came.

"Hey guys what you're doing" she asked

Natsume turn around and face her. While he talked to her I ran away silently so I don't get caught. When I was about to turn to a corner I bump into Hotaru and I said "sorry" and hurry away.

Hotaru POV

I was thinking about the conversation between the new student and Natsume. I was wondering what did she meant when she said that Natsume was her dad. When I was about to turn around corner I bump into the new student. (Speak of the devil) she said "sorry" and hurry ran away. She was probably running away from Natsume. I was thinking that she was weird. She looks just like Mikan except her hair and eyes which look like Natsume. I'm going to get the bottom of this.

Mina POV

I went to my room and stay there. I don't dare to go to lunch. I don't care if I'm hungry. I need to avoid Natsume no matter what. I open my window to let some fresh hair in when suddenly a person with a black cat mask came in.

End of chapter 3

Review please

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Message from the Future

Yat: We are back and better than ever.

Ayumi: What's got you so excited?

Natsume: probably because she's s a monkey

Yat: Hey (smacks him)

Natsume: (dodges) got to be quicker than that

Ayumi: yeah you're so slow Yat but since Natsume is a black cat I guess that it normal.

Hotaru: (took out her baka gun and shoot everyone three time) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Stop your chitchatting and get on with the story.

Ayumi, Yat, Natsume: What the heck do you think your doing! (Glaring at Hotaru)

Hotaru: What ever. Ayumi and Yat don't own Gakuen Alice but they do own Setsuna Mina.

Ayumi, Yat: Hey!

Chapter 4

Mina POV

I was stunned. I didn't expect this from him. For a moment I thought I could runaway, but where, I mean I'm already in my room. Then I thought of the two solutions. One is to tell him the truth or get out of the room and go to Mikan's room. Even if I pick number two I could only get away for some time. I guess I should just tell him and maybe use him to help me keep this secret.

"I know who you are, under the mask, I mean." I told him gaining more confidence. I went into the trunk that I brought with me. I took the same Black Cat mask he was wearing.

"Where did you get that," asked Natsume.

"This mask was given to me by my Father, it use to be his" I said

"What do you mean by that" he asked confuse.

I went back to my trunk and brought out a picture of my parent and me. I showed it to him and he was stunned I could see it.

"What so you mean your actually from the future, my daughter." He said shocked

"Yes, and you should know who my mother is" I said

"Mikan" he said

"Yes, and since you already know my secret I want you to help keep it a secret. If you don't I'll have to erase your memory." I said

"How can you do that your Alice is Fire like mine." He said

"I have the memory Alice stone. It won't be hard to erase what you just learn and put false memory in." I said in a very serious tone.

"I can definitely tell you're related to me," he said

"Well I am," I said smiling

"I got to go why don't you the robot fix the window for you." He said

"Um no thanks I'll just ask Mikan if I could sleep in her room tonight now hurry up and get out before somebody see you" I said as I watch him jump out of my window.

I went out of my room and went to Mikan's room. Before I got there I was knocked out by something. When I woke up I saw Hotaru looking at me.

Natsume POV

After my mission I went to the new student room. I jump up on a tree near her window. Then she opens her window and I jump in. when I was inside she looked shocked.

"I know who you are under the mask I mean" she said calmly as she went to her trunk and pull something out.

What did she mean by that and how can she know me? I just met her today. There is no way she knows that me the Hyuuga Natsume is the famous black cat. Then she showed me a mask identical to mine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked surprised

"This mask was given to me by my Father, it use to be his" she said

"What do you mean by that" I asked getting confused

Then she went back to her trunk and pull out a frame with a picture inside. She handed it to me and I look at it. I couldn't believe it. The picture look like Mikan and me but older, and this child look likes the new student why. Does that mean that she came from the future and she is my daughter, but why is she in the present?

"What so you mean your actually from the future, my daughter" I said

"Yes, and you should know who my mother is" she said

"Mikan" was the only word I muttered

"Yes, and since you already know my secret I want you to help keep it a secret. If you don't I'll have to erase your memory." She said

What did she mean by that. She only had the Alice of fire. Unless she had another Alice, since she is Mikan's daughter she could also have the nullification and steal Alice

"How can you do that your Alice is Fire like mine." I said

"I have the memory Alice stone. It won't be hard to erase what you just learn and put false memory in." She said in a very serious tone.

The way she talked and the way she glared is so much like me. Oh yea she's my daughter all right.

"I can definitely tell you're related to me," I said

"Well I am," She said smiling the same smile I always saw on Mikan's face.

She is so much like Mikan. Still can't believe that I am married to Mikan and is a father.

"I got to go why don't you the robot fix the window for you." I said

"Um no thanks I'll just ask Mikan if I could sleep in her room tonight now hurry up and get out before somebody see you" She said as I jump out of her window.

I was going back to my room when I heard his voice.

"Natsume" the voice said

"Persona" I said with hatred and fury.

Please Review

ARIGATOU


End file.
